The Art of Seduction
by kate04us
Summary: After an exhausting day, Sharon and Andy relax with a good book - until Andy gets bored and finds another way to entertain himself.


**The Art of Seduction**

by Kate04

**A/N:** This story was inspired by a very interesting art project by Clayton Cubitt called "Hysterical Literature". The cursive parts that you'll find throughout the story are part of the poem "A Platonic Blow" by W.H. Auden. Just a little warning: It's VERY explicit. You think e e cummings wrote some hot stuff? Think again. :D

Once again, many hugs and thanks to my wonderful beta **Most Bossy Robin**. All remaining mistakes are still mine.

**Kadi219 **and **lontanissima** deserve hugs, too. They're the best cheerleaders anyone can ask for!

**Disclaimer: **The toys aren't mine, neither is the idea or the poem. Putting it all together was all me, though. :D

* * *

"_Poetry can have varied and useful functions; _

_and seduction is apparently something worth writing poetry for."_

― _Shira Wolosky_

* * *

Andy Flynn sighed and let the book in his hands sink into his lap, taking his reading glasses off to set them on the bedside table. While spending a relaxing evening in bed with Sharon, reading in companionable silence, had sounded like a fantastic idea, Andy was getting bored after not even half an hour. Letting his head roll to the side, he cast a look at the woman beside him, allowing his eyes to roam over her body. She was completely engrossed in her book, giving him a chance to study her without getting caught. Even almost a year after their relationship had turned from friendship to intimate, he still couldn't get enough of her.

Stretched out on top of the blankets, leaning against the headboard, and clad in her dark purple, satin nightgown, she was a sight to behold. With its thin straps and low neckline, it offered a generous amount of cleavage for him to admire, the rich, dark colour making her skin look even paler and more delicate. His eyes travelled over her sumptuous curves, briefly lingering on the gentle rise and fall of her breasts, only to be drawn to the expanse of bare skin peeking out from the other end of her sleepwear. The fabric only covered her to mid-thigh, leaving her deliciously long legs free for his gaze to devour. Andy could spend hours just looking at Sharon, her body, her expressive face, all those small quirks of hers.

As he watched her, Andy noticed a slight flush spreading from her chest up her neck and into her cheeks, giving her a beautiful glow. She was absentmindedly pulling her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing on it and letting her tongue dart out to moisten it. Her eyes were hooded, the deep, luminous emerald green sending a pleasant tingling along his nerves, putting thoughts in his mind he had dismissed as too exhausting only thirty minutes ago. With his own book long forgotten, and slowly sliding off his thighs as he shifted to get a better view at her, Andy began to wonder what exactly Sharon was reading that was so immensely fascinating. The book was wrapped in one of those fabric book jackets with a funny quote on the front, so he couldn't identify it. Andy let his fingertips feather over her knee, gently brushing up along her thigh, then down again. When this didn't get any kind of reaction out of her, he shuffled a little closer to her and let his lips trail soft kisses along her shoulder, nuzzling the delicate skin where it met her neck.

This finally drew a hum from her and she tilted her head slightly, giving him better access. Still, she didn't take her eyes off the pages in front of her and it started to annoy him. He was trying to seduce her and she didn't even acknowledge him. Letting his chin rest on her shoulder, he tried to get a glimpse at whatever had her so fascinated, but without his reading glasses he couldn't make out much of anything apart from the fact that it looked like poetry. This intrigued him even more and for a moment he considered putting his glasses on again, but he didn't feel like moving away from her. Instead, he let his fingers wander up and down her arm as his lips brushed against her ear, his breath carrying softly whispered words.

"Must be one hell of a book you're reading there."

Once again, she answered with a hum and nothing more. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to find some of that elusive patience, he let her sweet scent wash over him, almost groaning at the desire it sent down to his groin. Oh yes, he was definitely getting over his exhaustion. Andy decided to take things up a notch to finally get a reaction out of her. He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, sucking her earlobe into his mouth, nibbling on it until she moaned, her breathing deepening slightly.

"Why don't you read aloud so we can enjoy it together?"

He wasn't really interested in the book. It was hearing her smooth, lilting voice he wanted right now. For all he cared she could read him the yellow pages. Finally, Sharon looked up, if only for a second – long enough to throw him a doubtful glance.

"I don't think you'd like it, Andy."

He raised an eyebrow as he studied her. She was blushing even more, her cheeks glowing bright red. Trying his best to hide his smile, Andy gave it another shot, his voice sounding plaintive.

"I'm bored."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, shooting him a glare through narrowed eyes, pointedly staring at his forgotten book.

"I thought you wanted to read?"

Giving her a grunt and a petulant look, he went in for the kill.

"But my head hurts and my eyes itch, Sharon. Please?"

Sharon let her head fall back against the headboard with a groan, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. That was when he knew he had her exactly where he wanted her. Biting the inside of his cheeks to keep the triumphant grin off his face, he showered kisses onto her bare shoulder once again.

"Okay, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. And I'm not going to start from the top for you."

Her stern voice unsuccessfully masked her rising discomfort as she squirmed under his gaze. He nodded solemnly, interrupting his exploration of her skin long enough to reassure her.

"Got it. No complaints from me. None at all."

Shuffling further down on the bed, Andy laid his head against her chest, content to feel her heart beat a steady rhythm underneath him while her voice filled his ears and his heart, one of her hands absentmindedly combing through his hair. That peaceful feeling lasted exactly until the first few words registered in his brain, at which point his eyes flew open wide and he swallowed hard. This, he hadn't expected.

_Downward in narrowing circles they playfully strayed._

_Encroached on his privates like poachers, approached the prick._

_But teasingly swerved, retreated from meeting. It betrayed_

_Its pleading need by a pretty imploring kick._

The explicit words, delivered in Sharon's deep, smooth voice, woke certain parts of him up in a hurry. What was only a faint stirring earlier, had turned into a major problem within seconds as his mind generously illustrated her words.

_"Shall I rim you?" I whispered. He shifted his limbs in assent,_

_Turned on his side and opened his legs, let me pass_

_To the dark parts behind. I kissed as I went_

_The great thick cord that ran back from his balls to his arse._

It was simply impossible to remain inactive and he gave up trying, letting his hands go on a journey along the edge of her nightgown, caressing the gentle swells of her breasts as his lips followed in their wake. When his mouth captured one of her nipples, already straining against the slick fabric, Sharon stopped reading, her eyes closed and a moan escaping her throat. Raising his head and stilling the movement of his hands, he looked up at her, waiting till she returned his gaze with a puzzled look. With a wicked grin Andy shook his head at her.

"Oh no, sweetheart. You keep reading."

Frowning at him, Sharon pursed her lips, almost pouting.

"You're distracting me. How am I supposed to read when you do _this_?"

He just shrugged, completely unconcerned.

"Not my problem. If you want me to keep doing what I'm doing, you'd better keep reading."

A plan was taking shape inside his head as he took in her slightly deeper breaths and the even brighter red of her cheeks. It was an evil plan and he loved it. So would she – eventually.

Holding her eyes for a few moments, he flicked a nail over one of her nipples – just once, enough to send a spark of pleasure through her and make her give in. As soon as her voice filled the otherwise quiet air of the bedroom once more, Andy resumed his previous task, dragging the thin satin straps off her shoulders and down her arms until her breasts spilled out, baring them to his hungry eyes.

_Prying the buttocks aside, I nosed my way in_

_Down the shaggy slopes. I came to the puckered goal._

_It was quick to my licking. He pressed his crotch to my chin._

_His thighs squirmed as my tongue wormed in his hole._

As Andy let his hands slide down along her sides and over her hips, a nipple still clasped between his teeth, Sharon's voice hitched and she drew a shuddering breath, blinking slowly. Biting down just a little harder, he made her hiss, pausing briefly as a shiver passed through her. He raised an expectant eyebrow at her, almost ready to move away from her again, when she continued to read, words tumbling from her mouth in an increasingly breathless voice.

_His sensations yearned for consummation. He untucked_

_His legs and lay panting, hot as a teen-age boy._

_Naked, enlarged, charged, aching to get sucked,_

_Clawing the sheet, all his pores open to joy._

Slowly tugging the hem of the nightgown up, his hands stroking over every inch of newly exposed skin along the inside of her thighs, Andy trailed a path of moist kisses over her stomach, nipping and licking at all those secret spots he knew drove her crazy, dipping his tongue into her belly button before he moved further down.

The musky scent of her arousal made his head spin and he wanted nothing more than to taste her right that moment. From the way her hips thrust towards him as he gently blew against her heated skin, she would approve, but he wasn't quite done with her yet. Moving further down, he let his tongue paint random patterns from her left knee to the top of her thigh, his nose fleetingly pushing against her swollen lips, drawing a groan from her and making her hips buck in search of a firmer touch. Instead of granting her that wish, he moved down her other leg, repeating his previous action, gently nipping at the soft skin of her inner thigh until she allowed her legs to part even more, silently begging him to touch her where she needed him most.

Sharon was by no means shy when it came to sex, but this wanton display was new to him. She was pleading for release, completely selfish and unashamed and it was incredibly arousing to him. Andy moved his hands up to the apex of her thighs, fingers feathering over her smooth, swollen lips, pulling them slightly apart to give him a better view of her. Once again, he blew hot air over her moist folds, watching her squirm against his hands, seeking pressure, her voice faltering, hoarse with unfulfilled desire.

_I admired the texture, the delicate wrinkles and the neat_

_Sutures of the capacious bag. I adored the grace_

_Of the male genitalia. I raised the delicious meat_

_Up to my mouth, brought the face of its hard-on to my face._

When his tongue finally brushed against her heated flesh, she moaned and shuddered, letting the book sink into her lap to concentrate on the sensations he invoked. Grinning against her, Andy stopped just shy of flicking her clit, giving her a pointed look from between her thighs. He would never admit it, but pausing just as he got the first taste of her was just as hard on him as it was on her. Shifting his hips slightly, he tried to relieve some of the pressure on his painfully hard length that was trapped underneath him. He was getting decidedly uncomfortable, but the prospect of making her come apart like this outweighed any considerations of his discomfort.

Sharon whimpered in frustration when she realised that he didn't intend to continue unless she picked up where she left off. Clearing her throat and licking her lips, she did her best to focus on the words on the page. He saw her blink a few times to clear her vision before she went on.

_I inspected his erection. I surveyed his parts with a stare_

_From scrotum level. Sighting along the underside_

_Of his cock, I looked through the forest of pubic hair_

_To the range of the chest beyond rising lofty and wide._

During the last year, they had tried quite a few things together, some of them pretty adventurous, but this was probably the most arousing experience he had ever had. Listening to Sharon's husky voice, heavy and breathless with desire, reading what probably was one of the most explicit poems in existence, while he worked her towards release – Andy couldn't possibly describe what it did to him.

Capturing her clit in his mouth, Andy sucked on it, scraping his teeth over the bundle of nerves until she pushed her hips into his face hard. His tongue dipped into her, the tangy taste of her arousal rolling over it as he caressed her with broad strokes. He knew that it wouldn't take much for her to tumble over the edge, not with the way she panted, barely able to press the words out between gasps and moans, her skin shining with a thin film of perspiration.

_Slipping my lips round the Byzantine dome of the head,_

_With the tip of my tongue I caressed the sensitive groove._

_He thrilled to the trill. "That's lovely!" he hoarsely said._

_"Go on! Go on!" Very slowly_ _I started to move._

Slowly, torturously, Andy slipped first one and then a second finger inside her, curling them slightly to reach that spot he knew would make her lose control. His eyes fixed on her face, he almost came in his pants as he watched her thrash her head back and forth, the book slipping from her limp fingers as she concentrated solely on what he did to her.

He increased the pressure of his tongue against her clit, drawing tiny circles around it, his fingers pumping into her, meeting the powerful thrust of her hips. Her moans grew louder and more desperate, indicating her immediate climax. Twirling his fingers inside her, while his teeth closed around her clit, Andy groaned into her when she came apart underneath him, hands clawing at his hair, grinding herself against his face, crying out her ecstasy.

She was simply incredible in her pleasure, letting go of her precious control completely. He caressed her with gentle strokes of his tongue, easing her down from her peak, enjoying the strong, pulsing grip of her inner muscles around his long digits. Once awareness of her surroundings had returned, Andy moved up her body, trailing soft kisses over heated, moist skin until he reached her lips. Sharon kissed him deeply, her tongue tangling with his, caressing the roof of his mouth. Her hands held on to his arms, not letting him go until lack of oxygen forced her to. Breathlessly, she sank into the pillows behind her, looking up at him through heavy-lidded eyes, humming contentedly.

Propping his head on his hand, Andy studied her, never ceasing to touch her – brushing a damp strand of hair out of her face, tugging it behind her ear, fingertips feathering over her cheek and down her neck, the backs of his fingers gliding along her chest, delighting in the goose bumps that rose in their path.

Sharon gave him a lazy smile, turning onto her side to face him, her hand resting over his heart. He saw her struggling to find a way to express her feelings as she stared into his eyes, her own shining brightly with a few unshed tears. Brushing a soft, lingering kiss across his lips, she whispered words of love against them, words he cherished and returned before they shared another deep, gentle kiss. When he pulled back, Andy cupped her cheek in his hand smiling at her.

"So, how does the poem end?"

The verses she had managed to read to him were nothing more than a blur of sexy images in his mind, but he had the distinct feeling that they hadn't made it to the end. Sharon grinned at him wickedly, brushing her lips against the palm of his hand, her tone teasing.

"He comes in his mouth."

Andy blinked once, his brain slow to process what she had just said. The entire erotic scenario he'd had play out inside his head suddenly changed and he couldn't keep the disappointed look from rolling over his face. If anything, his reaction only amused Sharon further, making her laugh at him. At his exaggerated pout, she patted his arm and placed a sloppy kiss onto his lips.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry."

When her less than sincere apology didn't lift his spirits, she sighed.

"Alright, if you give me a few minutes to catch my breath, I'll make sure you get your 'he comes in _her_ mouth' ending."

With that she pushed him until he lay down on his back and she snuggled against him, her head resting on his chest. She didn't see his satisfied grin, but Andy was pretty sure that she was aware of it, anyway.


End file.
